Darkness
by Mieri
Summary: AU! Vampires, werewolves and hunters. Two brothers running to save their life. They move to a new city to hide from someone who is hunting them but there they met some rather special people and feelings got involve. What will happen with them?


Hi everyone, i'm finally happy to upload this here, i wasn't sure about it, but oh well, what can i do i love this fandom so much :

I must warn you that English is not my native language, so there must be some mistakes

Couples:

Leon x Cloud

Axel x Roxas

Riku x Sora

* * *

For all the people of Hollow Bastion was just like any other day, except for a pair of brothers whom just moved in. They moved from their calm islands, Destiny Islands, to that busy city, it wouldn't be an easy adapt. But they will have to adapt as soon as possible and be able to blend in without drawing much attention to them, it was safer that way.

They changed their big house back at the island for a small and rundown apartment in the center of the city, because it was nearer the school from the younger brother. It had two rooms, one bathroom and the kitchen was open, so it connected with the living room. It was small but looked comfy. Soon the house was filled by their luggage and boxes. They alone moved in, without help from anyone.

The big brother, whom name was Cloud Strife, looked around just to see his younger sibling sulking with his music on. Both shared some trails, blond hair, impossible to be tamed, and a pair of blue eyes. The small brother was called Roxas Strife. He was the typical teenager we could say, antisocial, moody, unfriendly and quiet.

Cloud grabbed a box and looked at his brother "Rox, start to unpack your things"

Without even looking at him "_Why for?_ We would move again in what a month or so, no?" he switched off his music "Just like always…" he just mumbled this but Cloud heard it.

"I promise you this is the last time we move, we will live here from now on" Cloud said with a sad smile.

Roxas stood and grabbed a box "Yeah, whatever" he went right into his room.

Cloud sighed and decided to keep unpacking his things. Roxas wasn't in the mood for talking and he knew his brother and his thin patient, and since he was tired from the move he didn't want to start a fight.

After a few hours it seemed like they had been living in that apartment since always. Cloud felt a bit happy to see that, unlike Roxas, whom just wanted to go back home, where his friends were.

Cloud ruffled his hair "Cheer up, Rox. You will make a bunch of friends here, so don't worry"

Roxas sunk more into the sofa "Whatever" he responded and then the door bell rang loudly.

Cloud stiffed and whispered to his brother "Go to your room, Rox"

"But…"

"Go _now_" the older blond hissed.

Roxas complied and went to the room. Cloud went to the kitchen and caught a knife and then went to the door. Who could be calling? They didn't know anyone on here, but it was impossible they've been found that easily, _no?_

He swallowed hard and his fingers wrapped around the doorknob, he sighed and opened the door, behind him always the knife ready to attack. But he was surprised just to see two people at his door, both brunettes. One taller and stronger, more serious than the smaller, whom looked like a ball of brightness and happiness. Cloud' body relaxed just a bit, but he didn't let his guard down, he still didn't trust that pair of strangers.

"_Hi?_" Cloud asked.

Sora extended his hand "Hi, I'm Sora Leonheart and this grumpy one" he was smacked on the head. He whined and turned around "Why did you do that for?"

"I'm Leon Leonheart, we are your neighbors and this goof here wanted to come and welcome you"

"I see…" the blond looked down and then stepped aside "Please, come in" he then looked at the small brunet "I will like you to meet my baby brother, Roxas"

"_Really?_ Is he around my age?" Sora asked with a big puppy face.

Cloud smiled softly "I think so" his hand always at his back "Please make yourselves comfortable, I will go look for my brother"

"Okay" Sora grinned.

Cloud went to Roxas's room still with the knife, he knocked and stepped in and found Roxas sitting on the bed holding his knees up his chest. This broke Cloud' heart, Roxas was really scared of their current situation and he couldn't do a thing to make him relax. Perhaps it would be a good idea if he became friends with that boy.

Cloud sat next to him and rubbed his back "Don't worry, Rox, they are just the neighbors and they want to meet us. One of them is around your age, I'm sure you will be good friends"

Roxas looked at him "Then, are they good?"

Cloud nodded "Yeah, they are"

The older blond left the knife in the room and he went out with his brother. The two brunettes were out sitting quietly on the sofa. The smaller one seemed nervous while the older seemed unfazed and relaxed.

Cloud stood in front of them and with an apologetically smile "Sorry, I didn't present myself before. I'm Cloud Strife and this here is my little brother, Roxas Strife"

Roxas nodded "Hi"

Sora stood and walked towards him "Wow, we look alike. Like if we were twins, don't you think so Leon?" he asked grinning.

Cloud chuckled "Yeah, you could say so"

The younger blond rolled his eyes "Whatever"

Cloud' eyes narrowed and scoffed "Be nicer, Rox, would you?"

"Okay" he responded curtly.

Sora then turned at Leon "Can I take him home to show him some games?"

"You don't have to ask me" Leon responded.

Then the younger brunet turned around to look at Roxas with big puppy eyes "Do you want to come?"

Roxas looked at Cloud whom gave him a nod "It's fine by me"

"Be good and behave, Rox" Cloud told him while Roxas was being pulled away by Sora.

The older blond smiled softly. Glad that Roxas would be able to start the new school at least knowing someone. He knew it was hard for him to adapt o new places and to meet new people, but he now was sure that thanks to that hyper brunet he wouldn't be so lonely. He was relieved and his body relaxed.

"You seem more relaxed now, Cloud" the older male brought him back to reality.

Cloud blinked and looked at him "_Huh?_" that was the most intelligent he could say.

"Well, when we came to say hi you seemed ready to kill us but now it looks like you have accepted us" Leon explained.

Cloud' guard was up again "So, Leon, would you like something to drink or eat?" _That's it, Cloud. Change the topic._

The other sighed and shrugged "I see…. Anything is fine"

Cloud nodded and made his way towards the kitchen, from where he could see Leon' back, he wondered how it had been so easy for the brunet to read him, until now only one person has been able to read him like an open book. He bit his bottom lip to erase those memories. _Stop it, Cloud. _He breathed out and in to calm himself and then made his way towards where Leon was. He sat across him and placed the drinks in the middle of the table.

Leon studied every of his movement and he could see clearly that each movement was calculated. He was acting like a robot. The blond was trying to pull on a mask that Leon wasn't buying. He knew he was hiding something. Besides if he took that the blond seemed pretty nice, he looked kind and was a very protective brother and he could see it, because since they stepped here he has been standing in front of the small blond like a shield.

He decided to broke the silence "So, Cloud, from where are you?" he asked taking a sip from his drink.

The blond stiffed slightly and looked at his reflection on the drink "I… We are from Destiny Islands" he responded. Leon saw that he was wearing that mask again.

"And why come here? I mean Hollow Bastion is nowhere alike to the calm islands" the brunet asked.

Cloud took a sip from his drink and cleared his throat "Well, I'm starting college and on the islands aren't much of a choice, so we decided to go to other place with more variety" the blond interrupted him before Leon could keep with the interrogation "So, are you from here?"

"Yes. How old are you, Cloud?" Leon asked curiously. He would lie if he said he wasn't interested in the blond.

"I'm eighteen, you?" the blond said.

"Twenty. I thought we were about the same age. And which college will you go?" the older male asked.

Cloud pursed his lips "To tell you the truth I don't even know yet" then a sad smile appeared on his face "I don't know what I want to be"

But that was a lie because since Cloud was little he just wanted to be one thing, an artist. He took it from his mother. She was a kind and loveable woman, whom loved her children more than her life. She was a known artist back at the islands and Cloud had learnt like Roxas to paint and draw from here, at the beginning it was like a game but then it became a way to express himself and he love it because like his brother they weren't very good with words and feelings.

"And there's nothing that you like? A hobby or something?" he asked the blond.

The younger male bit his lower lip "No… I don't" he said softly without looking at him. And then he shrugged "But its's fine, I will have time to think what I want to do, because this year I will focus on working for save a bit and to pay the bills and all" Cloud smiled.

"What about your parents?" Leon asked, but the moment he saw the pained expression that the blond was sporting he immediately regret it ever asking "I guess it's none of my bus-"

Cloud interrupted him "No, it's fine. They passed away when Roxas was still very young" he answered with a bitter smile.

"I'm sorry, Cloud. I didn't want to make you remember about something like that" he said apologetically.

Cloud shook his head "Don't worry. I'm fine, but I would like to ask of you not to do that question to Roxas. He didn't take it well"

"Okay, I will make sure to tell to my stupid little brother" then his phone vibrated, he took it out to see a message of his little sister "Cloud, would you like to eat at my home and before you answer my sister won't take a no for an answer"

Cloud sighed "Then I guess I would go" he said chuckling.

Leon stood "Okay, let's go"

Cloud followed Leon outside and locked the door. He saw that Leon was really his neighbor next door. They stepped in to be welcomed by a wonderful aroma and then a beautiful brunet wearing a pink apron and a welcoming smile.

"Hi, my name's Aerith Leonheart. And you must be Cloud, right?" she said smiling softly.

Cloud nodded "Yeah, that's me" he then looked at Leon "Can I check on my brother?"

Leon nodded "Follow me"

He went after him, while he was following him, he looked around the house. It was as small as theirs but it was cozier than theirs. If you took a look you would say they were a happy family free of problems. When they reached the door and Leon was about to knock the blond grabbed his wrist and stopped him, he looked at the smaller man with a puzzled expression and he just told him to be quiet. He shrugged and let the other do. Cloud slowly opened the door to look in and what he saw there almost made him cry. Roxas was having fun. He looked like a small kid again. He was laughing and playing some videogames with Sora.

When Leon saw the blond expression he was speechless, he looked like he was about to cry. And for an unknown reason he felt the need to squeeze his shoulders to ease him, but when his hand made contact with the blond' back, this one turned around and pushed him against the wall with a murderous glare. Leon was astonished by that hostile movement.

When Cloud realized what he's done he regretted it. He pulled away and looked down "I'm sorry, Leon. I just…"

"Are you in any kind of danger, Cloud?" Leon spoke his inner thoughts without holding back.

The blond's throat suddenly dried from the question, his eyes went wide when he looked up at the brunet "W-what are you talking about?" his voice wavered while he sported a smile.

Leon saw that the hallway wasn't a good place to discuss this, so he grabbed the blond' wrist and dragged him to his room. Cloud tried to struggle but the brunet' grip was impossible to remove, Leon was a really strong man and the blond knew that if he fought the brunet he wouldn't stand a chance.

The brunet brought him right into his room and closed the door. Cloud sighed and sat at the edge of the bed, his eyes fixated on the floor, anywhere was better than looking at those stormy eyes that were trying to read him and have done it so well up until now.

The older male approached him and stood in front of him "Cloud, if you are in any kind of danger-"he was cut off.

"Look, I don't know what are you talking about and sincerely I don't appreciate it, so if you like to act like a hero helping others, go search for another person, because personally I do _not_ want your help, _Leonheart"_ the blond hissed between gritted teeth. He stood and back at him "I will go to my house, don't bother my brother. He can stay to eat but I won't, if he asks just tell him I wasn't feeling alright" the he turned to point a finger at the brunet' face "Don't you dare to come to talk to me of anything that doesn't concerns our brothers, any other topic is forbidden"

And like that the blond stormed off that house, not without saying goodbye to the brunet' girl. Leon was astonished, it was the first time someone was so wary of other people' help and that made him wonder in what kind of situation the blond was in, he couldn't help it, from the beginning he felt drawn to the small blond, so he will try his best if he knew the man was in danger.

Cloud entered the house and fell down on his knees, his back on the door. He sighed sadly and his hands started to shake, he couldn't do it. He couldn't involve innocent people again. It was the best to push them away. It was for their good. He didn't need anyone apart from his brother, he was okay being alone.

He stood "It's going to be alright, _isn't it Zack…_." he murmured softly.

He shook his head and went directly to his room, Roxas had his own keys, so he didn't have to worry and besides they lived next door. He entered the room, closed the door with his feet and threw himself at the bed, hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.

Roxas was playing with Sora, he feel at home with him. The brunet had something that calmed him and made him feel better, he saw him like a brother now, even thought they just knew each other from a few hours. They were enjoying each other and Roxas wondered that if it felt like that to have a normal life, he looked down with a sorrow expression, when Sora saw that he nudged the blond and caused this to look up.

"Rox, are you okay?" the brunet asked with a sad smile.

Roxas nodded "Yeah, just thinking about something" he responded.

"About _what?_" the brunet brow rose.

Roxas sighed "I can't tell you"

The other puffed his cheeks and scoffed "Aren't we friends, Rox?"

Roxas smiled bitterly "And that's why I won't tell you, because you are my friend"

"_Huh?_" he tilted his head to the side.

Then the brunet' girl pocked her head in and Roxas was grateful about it. "Boys, dinner is ready" she said happily.

Roxas stood and extended a hand to Sora. When he saw the pout the brunet was sporting he ruffled his hair "Sor, someday I will tell you, I promise you"

Sora nodded sadly "Okay, I will wait"

"Let's go to eat, I'm hungry" Roxas saw with a big grin.

"Yep" Sora said with an equally broad grin.

They walked outside and when they reached the dinning room, Roxas looked around and raised a brow with a questioning look. Leon saw it and sighed, both blonds were wary of everything around them for some reason. And it irked him, why would they be like that? They seemed pretty normal for Leon. They looked like good people, calm and quiet, so he wondered why they didn't trust others fully.

"Don't worry, your brother went back home because he didn't feel good, but he told me you could stay to eat" Leon explained him.

Roxas nodded softly "I see"

"It's fine, Rox" the youngest brunet told him.

The blond nodded more comfortably now "Yeah"

"C'mon boys, sit down to eat now" the pretty brunette said.

They complied and eat peacefully, creating small conversation that soon became a cheery conversation. Roxas feel envious of them, he wondered if that is what having a family would feel, but he didn't complain for what he had now because his brother always gave up his happiness to make Roxas feel wonderful. Everything that Cloud made was for Roxas' safety and he knew, that's why now he felt less envious because he had a wonderful family even if it was just his brother and him. It was enough for him.

When they were done Roxas stood saying his thanks for the meal and telling her that the food was awesome. Leon accompanied him, even though he lived next door and Sora laughed at his protectiveness, but the older brunet just scoffed.

At the door Roxas looked at him awkwardly "Thanks for accompanying me, but you didn't need to"

"It's fine, I just wanted to do it" Leon paused and rubbed the back of his neck "Tell your brother that I…" he sighed feeling a knot in his throat "That I'm sorry"

Roxas' brow rose "Why do you apologize?" then his blue eyes narrowed "What have you done to my brother?" he hissed.

Leon was taken aback by the small blond' hostility "Roxas, calm down. It was just a stupid thing, I didn't harm him in any way" both blonds were really protective of each other.

Roxas crossed his arms over his chest "Then you should tell him yourself" he scoffed and walked in the house, letting a very astonished brunet outside.

Even thought the younger blond looked harmless, he knew where his ground stood and he had the will to fight for what he loved and cared the most. Leon pointed that and he will try his best to stay at the best side of both blonds, because being in the bad side of one meant being on the bad side of both.

Roxas entered his dark house and took the hint that his brother was sleeping, so he walked to his room in silence. He took his clothes off and wore his pajamas and then he climbed up his bed, covered with the blankets and closed his eyes, wishing it would be easier to sleep in that new city.

oo0oo

The next morning Cloud was the first to arise, since it was still soon he decided to make breakfast and then awake the small blond. He walked towards the room and knocked softly at the door and he opened it. Roxas was curled up on the bed, the blankets at his feet. He had kicked them off in the middle of the night, just like always. Cloud sat next to him and softly awoken him, Roxas' eyes opened and mumbled a silent morning. Cloud chuckled and went out.

The small blond took his time to awake, he wasn't a morning person. He turned around and yawned, then sat at the edge and stretched his arms. He took off his clothes and wore the uniform for his new school. They were eating the breakfast quietly when the door bell rang, both blonds stiffed and Cloud stood and went towards the door, with wariness he opened the door to reveal two brunets. Sora welcomed himself in and Cloud stood at the door with his arms crossed and looking at Leon with a glare. Leon rubbed his hair and sighed.

"I will take the boys with me to school and then I will come, we need to talk" he explained.

Cloud pursed his lips "We have nothing to talk about, Leonheart. I thought I let myself clear yesterday" he narrowed his blue piercing eyes.

The brunet walked forward to look into Cloud' sapphire orbs "When I come back, we will talk and that's final" before Cloud could protest Leon called the boys "Sora, Roxas, let's go"

Cloud shook his head and walked in to see his brother catching his bag, he ruffled his hair "You will see how everything will be alright, Rox"

Roxas just nodded and walked out with Sora and Leon. Cloud closed the door and threw himself at the sofa sighing desperately. The last thing he wanted was to talk with the older brunet. He thought that everything was clear yesterday but it seemed that he wasn't an easy one to convince and that worried the blond, because if the man meddle much into their affairs he could end up like _him._ Cloud shook his head and bit his bottom lip. _I won't let story repeat itself again._

* * *

So, what do you think? Should i keep with this fanfic or is not worthy it, please tell me so i know if i should keep updating : )


End file.
